1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain 2-aryl-4-substituted quinazolines, more particularly the invention is concerned with novel 2-arylquinzolines having nitrogen linkage at the 4-position, which compounds have hypotensive pharmacological activity in warm-blooded animals, pharmaceutical methods and compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-Amino-substituted quinazolines wherein the 4-substituent is a 4-(.beta.-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl radical or a 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl radical useful as central nervous system stimulants and antidepressants have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,182. The 2-position on quinazoline is unsubstituted.
4-Phenyl-substituted quinazolines having the 2-position substituted with piperidino or (4-methyl-1-piperazinyl) having analgetic and anti-allergenic activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,553.
2-Phenyl-6-hydroxy-quinazolines substituted in the 4-position by piperidino, alkylamino, morpholino and 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl radicals have been reported in Chemical Abstracts 79, 92149n, useful as bactericides.
4-Methylamino-2-(o-nitrophenyl)quinazoline has been disclosed in J. Chem. Soc. 1963, 3062-6. 4-Anilino and 4-(benzylamino)-2-phenylquinazoline have been disclosed in Tetrahedron Lett. 1973 (5) (359-360).
None of the foregoing disclosures reveal hypotensive activity for any of the prior art compounds and none disclose compounds of the present invention.